xiaolin showdown kimiko's secret chapter one
by death-angel007
Summary: this idea came to me in a dream
1. Chapter 1

**xiaolin showdown kimiko's secret chapter one**

It was a fight for the Changing Chopsticks Omi, Clay and Dojo went looking for it while Raimundo and Kimiko where left to fight Jack Spicer and his Jack bots "great why do we always get the dirty work" Raimuno muttered to himself. Kimiko got tierd of waiting for Omi and Clay she dicided to attack, Raimundo was not far behind her, but he could see something shining and he ran for it, but jack had got there at the same time. looks like a xiaolin showdown. "jack i challanging you to a xiaolin showdown" raimundo said to jack "fine i accpet" jack replied with a sigh "my tangle web comb agaisnts your sword of the storm" raimundo said "fine name the challange" jack replied "who ever can find the chopsticks first wins" raimundo said with a smile on his face "deal" jack said with a grin on his face"lets go XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" raimundo and jack shouted at the same time. As the place changed into a hide and seek sence the chopsticks disappered raimundo and jack appered on some hight rocks "gonhetempein" they shouted. Raimundo jumped from rock to rock and so was jack the chopsticks where hard to find raimundo spotted them and ran for them jack saw him heading or it "sword of the storm" jack shouted while he twiled the sword but it went wrong jack lost controll of it, it blew the chopsticks towards raimundo he graped them but what raimundo didnt count on was the sword heading right for him. As the place changed back into its normal stade jack flow away and wuya followed, "RAIMUNDO WHERE ARE YOU?!" kimiko shouted trying to get a answer out of raimundo. Dojo come flying back with clay and omi "hey where's raimundo?" asked clay "i don't know im really worried about him guys" kimiko replied with a worried look on her face. They spilt up and searched Kimiko saw something sticking out of a bush she ran towards it all of a sudden kimiko screamed her lungs out. Omi and Clay ran to kimiko "whats the matter" omi asked kimiko struggled to answer "r..r...r..r...rai" kimiko pointed to the bush omi slowly walked to the bush and looked behind it "oh no" omi said with tears forming in his eyes "what is it omi?" asked clay "its raimundo" omi said, clay walked over and in horror raimundo was lying there unconcouse with the sword of the storm stabing him in the stomache. "is he dead kimiko?" omi asked, kimiko kneed down and listened to rai's heartbeat, she sighed in relive "no he's not dead yet anyway we better get him back" kimiko said bravly not showing emotion, she lifted raimundo onto dojo and she slowly took the sword out of raimundo's stomache, she sat on dojo with raimundo's head on her lap she was looking down so no one could make eye contact with her "kimiko you ok?" omi asked "huh oh i guess" kimiko replied still avoding eye contacted but what the others couldnt see was kimiko was crying and holding tight onto raimundo "please raimundo don't die i need you" kimiko whispered. Raimundo moved suddenly kimiko's face lit up when he moved " RAIMUNDO MOVED!!" kimiko shouted omi and clay looked at raimundo "kimiko?" raimundo said dazily " im here rai im here" kimiko whispered to raimundo "try not to speek we're almost at the temple" kimiko told raimundo.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while they got back to the temple and kimiko ran inside with raimundo in her arms " MUSTER FUNG" shouted kimiko

"what is it kimiko" master fung said coming to see what was wrong

"oh my whats happened to raimundo?" master fung questioned

"well its a long story so i'll tell you it once we get raimundo seen to" kimiko answered. Muster fung took raimundo and rested him down

"i need to know what happened before i can do anything" muster fung told kimiko. kimiko gulped

"well jack and rai where in a showdown jack used the sword of the storm but lost control and sent the changing chopsticks right to rai he got them, then what must of happened was the sword must of headed for rai and stabbed him, he was unconscious for a good few minuets no telling how much blood he lost" kimiko said holding in some tears

"oh dear stabbed by his own element hmm i'll go get some help and kimiko...you better go somewhere to calm down and cry i can see you need to" muster fung told her to, kimiko nodded and went to her room.

Kimiko sat down, she could feel a lump in her throat from where she wanted to cry but it just wont come out then she herd muster fung talking to dojo.

"dojo i got bad news but don't tell the monks yet ok?" master fung asked

"yeah i wont tell them" replied dojo

"we don't think raimundo will make it" muster fung sad sadly

" wait are you saying he might die?!" dojo asked out of suprised

"yes we dont think he will" master fung sighed, kimiko brust into tears.

"kimiko you alright?" asked omi

" umm yeah sure im fine omi" kimiko answered not looking at omi

"muster fung wants to see us all kimiko we better go" omi told kimiko. kimiko sat and listened to what master fung had to say

"we have good news raimundo will make it" master fung told them, they all where happy. As kimiko was going back to her room she over herd master fung and dojo speeking.

"dojo you think i should of said that he doesn't have long to live?" matser fund said with a sigh, kimiko walked back to her room trying not to cry, she gently sat down on the floor

" why must this happen to me" she muttered to herself she got up and went for a little walk to clear her head

"i dont know what im gonna do if we lose raimundo" kimiko said to herself.

"jack do you see what i see its one of the worrors and she seems to be upset nows your chance to get one" wuya told jack they where watching her from a building

"fine jack bots attack" jack told the jack bots. kimiko turned round and jack jumped down and grabbed her, she screamed and screamed but no one herd her.


End file.
